A Naruto In New Pretty Town
by TheScouticus
Summary: Naruto is a brand-new pretty who's got everything going for him, an exlusive clique of friends, an astonishing pretty face and... A possible love interest? I guess an Uglies xover, SasuNaru and mentions of other pairings. YAOI AND YURI!
1. The Operation and Moving In

"Ouch..." Naruto groaned, his skin hurt like a bad sunburn and he thought his stomach ate his stomach. "Wha happn'd?" he slurred, his mind still sleepy from the anestiea.

"You came out sucessfully from the regret to inform you, however that part of the operation was not a sucess." the doctor, a middle pretty with gold eyes and gold-colored hair, looked down at him from the side of the bed. "We were unable to remove the three scars from your face, they are as symmetrical as we can make them, however, so they should just look like tatoos"

"Why does my skin hurt though?..." the blonde asked, the conversation not quite sinking in just yet.

"You've undergone the New Pretty Operation and are now a pretty, remember? The swelling has gone down and we can wake you up and get you to your mansion. Here, take a look at your new Pretty face." the doctor handed him a mirror, gasping when he saw his face.

Instead of his normal dulled blue eyes, his eyes were an insanely bright blue, with sky blue flecks in them, turning red toward the center. His normal-sized eyes were enlarged to enchance this effect, now making him look innocent and vulnerable. His nose was shrunk to a little smaller than average and his lips full and perfect. The angle of his eyes and the innocentness of it all, plus his whisker marks making him look like a cat. His blonde hair, now abled to be spiked and tousled without frizzing up, framed his face nicely, also giving him the apperance of a neko.(cat) His face was perfectly symmetrical and his body was perfectly balanced, even laying in a hospital with only a hospital gown on he was already dazzling. His body was lithe and slim, not disgustingly skinny, but fairly muscular for the shape of it. Just the right amount of thinness, muscle and fat. He smiled at his reflection and gave a wink, handing it back to the doctor.

All New Pretties were dazzling. Their faces were designed to make you feel good. Make you want to make them happy and protect them.

A girl walked in, a New Pretty with pastel green eyes, drifting into pink in the center, with a ton of implanted glitter of random colors and cotton candy pink hair, styled in a rather predictable manner, long with sidebangs. It morphed into a light cotton candy blue at the end and had purple streaks decorating it at random. She remained dazzling even in the rediculous shade of blue she was expexted to wear, in a shapeless mass of tee shirt and half slacks. Her body type was left to be average and normal, not anything special. "This is Sakura Haruno, she'll be escorting you to the Cleo Mansion. She'll give you some oral pain medications and then you can go and party in your mansion." the doctor, Tsunade according to her nametag, smiled at them and motioned for the pinkette to leave the room while he changed out of his hospital gown into his jeans and white tee shirt.

As he was doing this, he wondered what it would be like in the Cleo Mansion. Opening the door when he was done, Sakura smiled "There's a party there tonight. It's going to be bubbly! The whole Shinobi clique is going to be there! I might get voted in tonight! I'll be able to get closer to my precious Sasuke-kun! They changed the theme from semiformal to rave! It's basically just 'wear whatever you want as long as it's bubbly'!" her eyes shined as she thought of her 'precious Sasuke-kun.'

"Is there going to be a big upstart when I get there or something? I don't want to suddenly show up and be all 'hey, I'm new! Please don't throw rocks at me!'" he asked, slightly nervous as to when he was going to come in.

Sakura gave him a slight giggle, "No, everyone will be waking up about the time you arrive. The only people who could possibly be down in the food court would be Xovern and Suruya, and they're really nice, a little creepy and insane maybe, but nice. They don't seem to like me much, but they still treat me nicely and stuff." Sakura giggled. "There's also Sasuke-kun, who's sooooo hot, his brother Itachi-kun who will be becoming a Middle Pretty soon, Kisame-kun who is Itachi-kun's creepy friend, he surged so that his skin is bright blue, Gaara-kun who scares me, Neji-kun who has these supercool white eyes, His cousin Hinata-chan, who's eyes are whitish lilac, Kiba-kun who is just and idiot and his boyfriend Shino who doesn't talk much, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun's sister comes up with the coolest hairstyles, and then there's Lee-kun, who surges to the most astounding things, currently he has giant eyebrows, huge buggy eyes that look more out of place than Xovern-chan's, and then there's just Xov-chan and Ru-chan who share a brain, but always come up with the best outfits." Sakura finished explaining while counting on her fingers who was who.

"Why won't anyone be up? Did you plan it this way?" Naruto asked, his head tilting as he tried to register all the names in his head without giving himself an anurism.

Another giggle, "Everyone was up partying last night, I know that for a fact, and even if they weren't, no one gets up before five. So the only people to worry about are Xov-chan and Ru-chan who probably wouldn't care less if you had three heads. Worst case senario is Hinata-chan's up and goes all whisphery on us."

"We should get going now, shouldn't we. The less people we see on the way there, the better. I bet people are going to come out the moment we get there." he said, being as pessimistic as possible.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I had the same worries when I turned pretty. Everything turned out fine! I promise you everyone will like you, as long as you stop being all mopey and 'everybody hates me.' I swear that the five Shinobi that live in Cleo Mansion will help you with setting up your room and picking out your outfit! I feel like Lee!" she announced, dragging him out of the hospital room to a hovercar waiting outside to drop them off at the large building.

* * *

Naruto stepped into a large building, where even the steps seemed to dwarf him at this moment. He stared at the huge tower, eyes as wide as sausers and mouth hanging open, Sakura carrying a bag with her clothing from this afternoon at the hospital she thanked the driver and looked over to the blonde, still standing there with a look of surprised on his face, not looking stupid at all due to the pretty operation, which kept all pretties from looking dumb or well, anything _but_ pretty.

She pulled him in through the large door into a large area with booths and tables on raised platforms with a large open area in the middle, a perfect dance space. Two girls sat over on the side closest to the dance floor, a tray spinning off to do their culinary bidding. They laughed about something and highfived, waving Naruto and Sakura over when they spotted the blonde oogling the food court and the pinkette trying to find a way to be in two places at once so she could put her bag in her room and take Naruto to his room all at once. "C'MON SAKURA-CHAN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR~EVER!" they screamed in unison, slightly creeping out Naruto with the prefection of their unisioned voices.

The first girl (Suruya) that had noticed them had almost-black hair with caremel-colored streaks, with a cut where it was super-short pixie-length at the front with two front, thick locks stretching down to her waist, think bangs covered her left eye. Her right eye was a welcoming amethyst, going toward a light green center, five golden jewels implanted in her eye, which was a little larger than average pretty size and tilted downward slightly. Her lips were as large as possible, accented by a glossy coating of pancake syrup. She was surged to have the largest chest that was legal, possibly illegal and talked the surger into. Her waist and hips fell at average size. She wore a pair of black pants and a red bellyshirt with thick tank top straps. A tatoo of a human skull decorated her wrist.

The girl that sat across from her(Xovern) was basically the opposite. Her silver hair, tipped with green and with thick green streaks throughout went at a steep solid angle from just above the end of her hairline at the back to almost her hips at the front. Her eyes were almost rediculously huge and pointed upward at the edges, with her nose small and her lips slightly smaller than pretty-size. She looked almost like a littlie. Her huge eyes were sliver colored with gold in the middle and had five amethysts implanted in them. She surged into a tiny waist, medium-large hips and an almost-flat chest. She wore a pair of medium-blue ultra-flare jeans and a black belly baring crop-top with an open hoop in the back(Think Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist), exposing the dragon flash tatoo that swirled with her heartbeat.

The food tray came back with a soda, a Frappachino, two cheese omlettes, decorated with some kind of green plant, a large bowl of buttered toast, a plate of Shashimi and some hash browns. The second one chugged down half the soda and eyed the shashimi with intention.

"Can I get a Moca Cappachino with a bacon and ham omlette and a buttered blueberry muffin, and, What would you like Naruto?" Sakura asked the tray, hoistered on it's magnetic lifters, turning to Naruto to get his food order.

"Uhh, a miso ramen and some hash browns... With a glass of milk..." He hesitated, not sure what he should do next.

"Make that two!" Xovern blurted out, having a ramen craving also. "How do you drink milk in the morning? I need to drink soda in the mornings for the caffine."

"I put the glass to my lips and swallow it?"

"Why don't you just drink some champane or a cappachino? It works a lot better than soda..." Sakura pointed out rather snobbishly, flicking her hair back with a small snort and then laying her chin on her hand which was firmly planted to the table with her elbow.

"Because she doesn't hold her alchol well. She's rolling on the floor laughing her ass off by the time she's done with her first drink." Suruya glared daggers at Sakura.

"When's the fooooooood gonna be here?" the nearly-forgotten blonde groaned at his hunger, again, it felt like his stomach ate his stomach. As he was saying the very phrase the food tray was flying up, it's lifters just barely able to hold up the redicilous amount of food. The green-haired girl immediately snatched up one of the bowls of ramen, while the other was stoled away by the blonde. Sakura calmly removed the moca and omlette, them taking the muffin. Naruto relived the food tray of the hash browns, immediately chowing down and being able to clean half the entire bowl of ramen in one go.

"What room is he in?" the brunette asked, while the silver-haired pointed at Naruto with her fork, perviously almost conslantly moving from her food to her mouth.

"Uhhh, room Kitsune..." Naruto recalled, his eyebrows pinching together and his lips pouting prettily.

"How fitting!" the sliver-haired girl smiled "Room Kistune for a Kitsune!" Suruya punshed her lightly in the arm.

* * *

"Well, how do you like your room Naruto? You got one of the better rooms! Mine's a little more low-tech than yours. I can't understand electronics for squat anyway..." Sakura smiled.

"It's... empty... Where is all the furniture?" the blonde boy tipped his head in confusion.

"Tell the room what you want and soom you'll have everything you could possibly want, and don't forget to tell where to put it." the pinkette explained, as an example she told the room to put a curved couch over in the left corner by the window in shiny black leather with blue pillows. It appeared shortly afterward.

Soon enough, he had a sweet pad (lol), the couch still stood over by the corner, but in place of the round blue pillows there were square orange pillows, in the other corner next to the window a circle bed with a black leather headboard stood, a fluffy black and white comforter was spread over it, topped with ultraplush orange pillows and a few blue accent pillows. The carpet was now white, a wallscreen took up most of the space on the back wall, toward the rest of the mansion and a black metal ultra-modern-looking table sat in front of the couch and a large black rug was spread out across the room back, altogether a very awesome room, combined with the walls painted orange. Sakura reminded im that in about an hour now the party started. He was supposed to dress in dark colors with splashes of neon colors. He could do that, easy as pie.

About half an hour later he had black articles of clothes everywhere in his search for the prefect outfit. He finally settled on a pair of near-skintight black jeans and a black tanktop, accented by many sets of neon rainbow glow bracelets and necklaces and a pair of bright glowing earrings. He tossed all the extra clothes back into the recylcer and admired himself in the fulllength mirror that was the back of his closet door.

Finally satisfied with his look, he fell back on the bed, click through the options of his wallscreen to a program being broadcasted. He told the room and it's smart walls to get him a glass of champane. When it returned he undimmed the windows and looked out to see all the glory of several other mansions, part of Uglyville, part of Crumblyville and then out into the seemingly-endless expansion of a mountain range in the distance. The room pinged to let him know someone was at the door and he let the pinkette in, as she babbled about how she was going to charm her precious Sasuke-kun with her feminine wilies or something like that.

* * *

Good? Okay? Bad? Give me some constructive critisism if you found flaws with it other than my crappy grammar and spelling.

Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue! I don't ow Naruto, the Uglies trilogy+1 or any of the things used in this fanfiction. All I own is the clothes on my back and an exremely messy room that looks like a Michael's threw up in it.

Naruto has just become a New Pretty and the story is mostly told from his POV. There are two OC's in there, but I couldn't think of any canon characters who fit their roles. They don't help with the plot, all they do is try to hook Naruto an Sasuke up (epic fail). That's all they do besides fill gaps and make conversation.

R&R, The more reviews I get the quicker I update, although it shouldn't be too terribly long between updates because I have everything planned out already and just need to type it up.


	2. The Party and Sasuke

Hey Peepsicles! Thank you for all the love I got for the last chapter! I luvs you guys! Yeah, I still don't own Uglies or Naruto, though I am happy to say I am the first one to combine the two! And if anyone tries to say they did it, no they did not. I searched the site before and after school for an Uglies and Naruto Crossover for a week. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was at my Mom's and she's like 'NO YAOI! YAOI BAD!' So I was stuck staring at my email for nine days and the only thing I was allowed to write was Twas the Night Before a Konoha Christmas

WARNINGS: Drunk teenagers, and hints toward yaoi. So obviously, if you aren't into that exersize common sense, which seems to be quite rare these days, and don't both reading most of my fics.

* * *

Naruto wormed his way through the crowd of teenagers (OMG! My Dad and my stepmom are 'doing it.' Loudly. Help me!) with Sakura, dressed in a leather belly-baring button-up that went to her elbows and a black skort that went down to mid-thigh with slits on the side and silver short-shorts underneath them with tow to where the rest of the Shinobi clique was waving them toward. Pushing his way between a couple that was dancing so closely that he'd seen people make-out with more space between them and a bunch of people who were shaking up unopening champane bottles and trying to squirt them at their buddies.

Sucessfully pushing though the group of drunkies, he took a breath as he climbed over the rail and sat down in the chair closest to it. The pinkette was going all around past another group to use the stairs, having wore a pair of silver platforms that flashed rainbow colors in time with her heartbeat, the members of the Shinobi clique were all seated together at one table, acutally a large group of tables pushed together and at the head of the table was possibly the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

He had pale, almost white skin that contrasted sharply with his raven hair and eyes. His hair was done in one of the most unique styles the blonde had ever seen. It framed his face in the front, but stuck straight out of the back of his head, with a tinge of blue added to the raven hue. His eyes were severe, average sized and poised at an angle that made him look like he was pissed off. The arch of his eyebrows wasn't too steep, again making him look beautfully pissed. His lips were full, but pale, resonating against the flawless pale skin. His eyes dazzled, A dark ebony around the sides with the center a glowing red, with three jewel in his eyes in black. These eye appeared to look right into your soul, unlike other pretties' eyes, who large eyes seemed to welcome you into their own emotions. His body was slender and muscular, more so than Naruto's. He sat in an arrogant 'I don't give a crap' type of position, sipping his champane, looking regal and dignified even through the champane-induced drunkness and rediculous glowing braclets and necklaces, and nail polish that he was allowing Xovern, dressed in a turtleneck bellyshirt that showed off her flash tatoo, a pair of black leather knee-shorts, silver leg and arm warmers, and a pair of clear platform heels that flashed different colors, to put on him for kicks. It all contasted with his low-collar longsleeve shirt and pair of skintight black leather pants. A tatoo of three teardrops swirled on his shoulder in time with his heartbeat.

And "OH MY GAWD SA~SU~KE!" interrupted his stilled thoughts and his eye-humping of the boy. "Like, how are you? I'm, like, bubbly. I couldn't be better ya know! You and me at a party together, gettin' drunk, havin', like, the times of our lives!" She was pretty, even for a pretty, with bright, shining blue eyes that seemed to have no visible pupils. Her long platinum-blonde ponytail flipped side to side as she rubbed her face against his sleeve, her neon blue tube top, accented by a black leather miniskirt and black lace-up platform boots that went up to just under the bottom of her skirt and silver sparkly arm warmers,

"Hey Xovern, hey Suruya! Who's this bastard over here?" He gestured to Sasuke, who was still sitting regally as the girl finally backed off, but was still greedily eyeing him, pressing her arms against her generous chest, probably in an attempt to make them look bigger, it remininded Naruto of a butt crack.

"You better be careful who you're calling a bastard," Sakura pointed out, in your face style, "that's Sasuke. The leader of the clique, a near-natural pretty, possibly the hottest guy that's ever lived!" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Who's this?" The raven-haired asked in a smooth dark voice.

"It's Naruto." Sakura explained with a hint of uncaringness in her voice. "He just turned pretty. He think's you're a bastard by the way." Sakura shrugged. "I think he's a moron."

"HEY! 'He' is right here you know! Please talk about me as if I am here!" He glared at them. Sakura rolled her eyes with a mutter of how she was going to go meet her friend, leaving Naruto glaing at Sasuke, then getting caught up in those lustful eyes. _Wait. Did I just see lust in his eyes? _Naruto blinked and in an instant it was gone. (I was going to end it here but I decided to be nice)

"Hey teme, how did you become leader of the clique? You don't seem like you'd be very popular." the blonde mocked with a small smile.

"His brother started the Shinobi. We sucked him into it. He just became a middle pretty." Sakura informed. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, letting the multicolored lights of the disco ball wash over him. The silence was interrupted by Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Suruya and Xovern butting in.

"Whas goin' on?" Kiba slurred with light interest as he stumbled to the table, eyes glazed with drunkeness, leaning on Shino for support. His eyes, surged to have slit pupils, sparkled a carmel brown with golden hues in it, his spikey brown hair covered by a silver and black hoodie that accented baggy black jeans and neon sneakers, silver arm warmers adorned his arms and a few random rainbow glow necklaces sat around the wasted teen's neck. A flash tatoo of a dog chased it's tale in time with his drunken heartbeat, which meant that the dog ws REALLY moving to keep up with the exited, fast-paced heartbeat.

"Not much. Naruto is glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke is ignoring him." the pinkette shrugged, taking another sip of champane. In actual fact, Sasuke was watching Naruto's glare-pout out of the corner of his eye, deciding that he needed some one new to visit the pleasure gardens with.

"We're heaing out to the dance floor now, join us if you want." Gaara said in his emotionless voice, forehead flash tatoo turning between the kanji for love and hate, blood red hair spiked all over his head. He had no eyebrows, but his eyes were lined with a thick coating of black eyeliner, adding more dimention to the large sea green eyes, which sparkled with forest and silver-colored flecks, his eyes also surged to have no pupils. His thin, near-muscless frame was draped in a baggy t-shirt and black leather pants, his black military-style leather boots bringing the attention to his long new-pretty legs. He had black spike bracelets hugged his wrist as well as a black leather collar that wrapped around his neck.

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *hack* *wheeze* Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I finished going through and writing out the basics for the minor points of the plot, so I should update pretty quick, probably every Monday to brighten up my day on Tuesday. It'll be about eight chapters, I'm sorry again for the wait. I'll try to update before I leave for my grandparents and get to go get chased around by a three-year-old and used as a personal piggybacker and playground on Wenesday. Review with comments and critisism. No flames please.


	3. Join us if You Want

_"Join us, if you want."_

* * *

"Like, oh my gawsh! We'd like, love to!" A happy, slightly drunken smile was plastered on the blonde girl's face, "Sasuke-kun! Come see my bubbly dance moves!"

"Sounds like fun to me. What about you, Sakura?" the blonde used the cool demeanor to hide the fact that he didn't want to leave the blondie alone with _his _Sasuke. _Wait. What? Did I just call him_ **my** _Sasuke?_ _Geeze, how drunk _**am**_ I?_

Sakura smiled and nodded, while Lee ranted about how he was going to youthfully dance on the youthful dance floor and something about the curry of life or something like that... Sasuke frowned, well, he was already frowning. It because a more frownie frown. Almost a pout. _Almost._ He pulled himself out of the comfortably padded chair and out into the mass of people known as the dance floor, a weak non-bubbly clique pushed out of their way as they took over the corner. A guy with short black hair that spiked outward, black eyes with flecks of gold and a slim body approached them, his belly-baring shirt displayed his flawless pale stomach, along with a low rising pair of dark jeans and black grippy shoes with the toes cut off.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" the pinkette smiled at him, not even aware of the mental battle that Naruto was going through his mind, a slight blush on his cheeks, trying not to stare at Sasuke as said brunette tapped his feet to the music, slightly shaking his hips.

_I need an excuse to dance with him. What could I- Ah-Ha! _The blonde thought, casually walking over to Sasuke, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into the mob of Shinobi dancers, which consistied of Shino, a very drunk Kiba trying to grind on him, Sakura and Ino, who were just moving thier bodies to the beat while glaring death at Naruto, Xovern and Suruya, who were doing this thing flapping thier hands over their heads and moving their hips back an forth (think Caremelldansen) and several other shinobi members who are too unimportant to name, mostly just trying to dance and looking like the drunk teens they were, only prettier. "You need to loosen up Sasuke!"

Naruto started moving his hips around, Sasuke secretly watching out of the corner of his eyes and Xovern watching Sasuke watching Naruto, aware of the fireworks going between them. Sasuke continued tapping his foot. Naruto grabbed his shoulders and started moving them to the beat of the music. Sasuke sighed and started swaying, succumbing to the addictive beat the music carried. They unconciously moved closer to each other. Pretty soon they were almost on top of each other, panting, Sasuke's arms draped lightly against Naruto's shoulders and Naruto's hands rested on the chisled chest.

The music stopped suddenly, the two realized what they had been doing and sprang apart, Naruto turning a red that could put a tomato to shame and Sasuke with only a slight pink tinge to his pale cheeks. The Sasuke fangirls were glaring death at Naruto as he excused himself to go to the restroom.

He splashed cold water on his face and blinked at his releflection in the mirror, his mind asking himself is what he thought just happened actually did happen. He nearly jumped when he saw Sasuke's figure leaning against the wall near the door.

"Holy Crap! Don't pop out of nowhere like that! You nearly scared the piss out of me!" the blonde screamed at the raven's sudden visiblity.

"I've been here almost the whole time, I thought you would've noticed me by now. That was a nice little stunt you pulled out on the dance floor. What did you mean by it? Hmm Naru-chan?" Sasuke inched closer to the shorter, the shorter backing up against the sink, away from the raven's pinning gaze.

"What do you mean? I didn't mean anything by it! I just wanted to help you loosen up and maybe loosen that stick up your-" The taller purred and leaned closer to the blonde, him bending backward over the sink.

Nearly brushing his lips on the blonde's ear he whispered "I know you like me Naru-Chan. You _will _be mine." voices came closer to the bathrrom than ever and the raven turned to exit, leaving a confused an blushing Naruto standing at the sink.

* * *

How did you like it? Good? Bad? Out of character so bad that it screamed at you? Tell me your opinion (please be nice about it though) and tell me how I can improve. I just overthrew my entire plot. Great. This is just awesome. Imma go redesign the plot and then get some sleep cause it's like two AM. Okay, quarter to eleven. Same difference. I'm tired. I haven't slept for the past two days, of course you probably don't care do you? I thought not. I don't own Naruto, or Caremalldansen. I can't even spell it right, how can I own it?


	4. Pasts and Accusations

I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in like, forever! I had an essay, a writer's block, had to read The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time (now I'm supposed to be reading To Kill a Mockingbird but I've read it five times) and then midterms. And next week I have Febuary vacation. So I should have plenty of time to write out... Basically the rest of this fic. Anyways, enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE FIC!

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I _own_ it so I'm writing _fanfiction_ for it, makes a ton of sense don't it? You have a brain use it, you recogonize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Finally repairing some of his sanity from the incident, our favorite blonde-haired dobe made his way back to the group, who was filing out of the dance floor back onto the table area. The only seat left by the time he got there, unfortunately, was the seat next to the raven who was currently back to his normal I-rock-so-much-more-than-you-without-even-trying I-don't-care look.

With an awkward glance and a slight blush the blonde sat down, with many of the tight clique shooting either knowng or quizzical glances at each other, exept Kiba who had fallen asleep leaning his head on Shino's shoulder, the alcohol finally making the poor dog-boy pass out. Then it happened.

The traveling yawn.

Sakura yawned, then it went around the table, skipping at Sasuke because he was apparently 'too cool' to yawn and going to Naruto who yawned to most adorable yawn. It was one of those silent ones with a small sqeak at the very end, almost like a kitten.(1)

"That was possibly--"

"The cutest yawn--"

"I've ever heard." Xovern and Suruya filled in for each other.

"What was that dobe?"

He pouted his New Pretty lip. "No making fun of my yawn. It's not my fault."

"Since we're all yawning we should probably get to bed, right?" Sai asked, not easing the tension at all.

"That might be a good idea. I'm going to head up to my room, 'Kay?" Sakura smiled and handed her champane glass over to the floating tray. Sasuke 'Hn'ed to tell them he was going to head back to his mansion.

"We should probably get going too." Sai sighed, Xovern and Suruya grabbed their platforms, which they had disgaurded when they went to the dance floor, giggling evilly at one another.

At this point the party was starting to trickle down to people who were passed out, too lazy to go back to their rooms or people who were too drunk to realize the party was over and their friends. It wasn't too hard to make it over to the elevators, though they had to dodge falling chapane glasses directed at their heads.

The elevator arrived shortly afterwards. Once on, Xovern and Suruya practically a-sploded, "YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!"

"EH?!? Who are you talking about?!?!"

"Sasuke of course! Anyone with half a brain can see it!" Sai half-laughed.

"I do NOT like that teme!" Naruto looked downright offended, with a face redder than pizza sause.

"You SO do!"

"You gawked at him when you first met--"

"You used 'he needs to lighten up' as an excuse to dance with him--"

"He followed you to the bathroom--"

"You got all flustered when you had to sit next to him!"

"YOU DO TOTALLY LIKE HIM!" the silver and and brunette squealed, sucessful in turning almost every moment they had spent together into a declaration of love.

The elevator chose that particular moment to 'ping' indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Naruto practically fell out the door in his haste to get away from the two crazed New Pretties.

Said New Pretties stepped out of the elevator. "We live on this floor too you know. Our room is right next door."

"Our? Are you guys lovers or something?"

"Eww, only time we haven't been together since we were littlies (three years old!) was during the two-day time span between our birthdays. In which I sat and sulked until Sai, who was the one that had to pick me up from the hospital and _dragged_ me to a party. Of course we sleep in the same room. We have one of those cool Rusty-style bunkbeds." Xovern made a face and screwed up her nose. "We're totally disfuntional on our own."

"I skipped the classes I was supposed to have those two days. Dorm master had to come in and get me when it was time for me to get the operation. I didn't know how much time had passed." Suruya finished up the commentary of their lives. "This is your room." They pushed Naruto in the room and walked down to a room of their own.

* * *

Short, but interesting. Yes, they're that close. I didn't know what to write 'cuz I kinda ruined my storyline last time, so yeah, updates ae going to be slow. But I have vacation so I shoud have plenty of time to write.

(1) I have the same yawn, however, while gifted with the uber-cute yawn, I got the horrible family laugh. It sounds perverted. Then again, I'm perverted. So it kinda fits.


	5. New Surge

I'm doing this quickly while I still have inspiration. I had inspiration constipation the entire time since I finished the last chapter. So basically, yeah I'm doing this on a whim.

* * *

Naruto leaned back, pressing against the soft soil in the pleasure garden while the raven planted fleather-light kisses down his neck and running his tounge across the delicate skin of his collarbone. The raven moved by up to his mouth, where the blonde granted him entrance into his moist cavern, moaning as the other's muscle scraped in every corner of his mouth.

The owner of the tounge kissed his way down to the blonde pretty's chest, circling the nubs and planting kisses around them. He leaned up to attach his lips to the tanned skin on the younger's neck, sucking a biting until it left a red and purple mark on the skin. The pale hands ventured down to unbutton the jeans, the pink organ dipping into his navel teasingly. Slowly, the raven slid the unwanted material downward until---

_PING!_

The blonde flew up, gasping for air. He had forgotten to put his interface ring on sleep mode when he went to go to bed. Go figure. He had gotten himself into quite a scare. First he got himself theatened in the bathroom by a bizzare stalker emo pretty, then he had gone and gotten himself into that whole fiasco with Xovern and Suruya, and that creepy guy Sai.

It had freaked him out to the point of having_ that_ kind of dream about him. Luckly that was now over with so he turned his attention to the interface ring, scrolling through the options until the ping played. _'Hey everyone!'_ Xovern's voice said on the message, stopping to tell Suruya that she was sending a ping when faintly asked what kind of surge she should get _'The party's been cancelled tonight so we're hosting a sleepover [We are?] Yes we are, so be here around nine in costume, go all out, me and Suruya are going to go get makeovers! Peace out! [We're having a sleepover?] Yes be quiet. Ja!'_

Naruto quickly messaged Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" _'Morning Naruto-kun' _"Did you get the pings?" _'About the party being cancelled and the Bubblehead Commitee's sleepover?' _"Whose?" _'Xovern-chan and Suruyachan's. I did.' _"You going?" _'They'll never get off my case if I don't.' _"Ahh, of course." _'Meet you downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes?' _"Sure." _'Bye! Inviting Sasuke-kun by the way! Bye' "Eh?_ Wait don't in...vite Sasuke..." Naruto voice trailed off as Sakura hung up her end of the line.

Naruto told the hole in the wall to make a black tank top with some orange jeans and black and orange skater sneakers and rubbed his temples. They know how to cure cancer, and all types of bacterial ilnesses, even the common cold, so why couldn't they figure out how to kill a simple hangover?

Throwing on his clothes he walked down the hall, pressing the button to make the elevator come in. When the elevator pinged again to signal his arrival he noted internally that the main cafeteria seemed to have cleaned itself up from the bottles of assorted alchol and candy wrappers. Then he scowled when he noticed Sasuke sitting over by Sakura smirking at him.

"Why'd you have to invite the prick, Sakura-chan?" the blonde glared at him, ignoring the tray waiting patiently for his order.

"Naruto-kun, the tray" Sakura reminded him, knowing well that the easiest way to break up tension was with food. She was quite right.

"What? Oh, miso ramen, cheese omlette, a blueberry muffin and a glass of milk." the others ordered their food, Sakura getting some chocolate chip pancakes, a cappichino and a pack of calorie purgers, Sasuke just got strawberry jellied toast and a black coffee. They sat akwardly until the food arrived. In which Sasuke got three pings from fangirls.

"Hey, Naruto, what's your favorite actual breakfast food? And I don't mean ramen. You probably eat that at every meal." Sakura tried to make conversation, the tension being slightly eased.

"I'd have to say... Home fries. Yours, Sakura?" The girl thought for a moment, not seeming to mind that almost every table was filling up. He guessed it was a good chance to show off her new outfit, a white tank top with seqins at the hems and a hot pink mini-jacket, a pair of jeans and some pink high-tops.

"Probably anything with chocolate... What about you Sasuke?"

"Hn. French toast and strawberries." the raven leaned back on his chair, the unbuttoned white shirt opening up to reveal the black tank top underneath. He also wore a pair of tight dark jeans and a pair of black skater sneakers.

All of a sudden (because I needed a tension-breaker this wasn't planned) Xovern came running in with a huge grin on her face, Suruya running in nearly five seconds afterward, spazzing looking for the other half of her brain.

Xovern chose this time to flap her gums off about a new surge. "Omigawd! Omigawd! They have the CUTEST new surge ever! You'll never guess what it is!"

"Did you just run all the way from the surger?"

"Yes, but never mind that try to guess what the surge is!"

"Is it something to do with looks?"

"Well, obviously."

"Just tell us."

Suruya finally caught her breath.

"They a a new surge where you can get the ears and tail of, well basically any animal you can imagine!"

"Aren't you not supposed to surge more than once a week?"

"We only got the tatoos this week! We can get a surge on our ears, genius. We know! 'Lil Naru-chan would probably look great with fox ears to top off his 'kitsune' look! And Sasuke-kun probably wouldn't look half-bad with panther ears and a tail! And Sakura should get bunny ears! Aww!" the Hyper Twins spazzed out.

"No you crazy idiots. I'm am not getting panther ears. No effing way." Sasuke stared at them with a look that was probably the closest thing possible to an Uchiha looking at you like you had three heads. They knew better than to try to convince Sasuke first thing in the morning.

"What about you? Sakura-chan? Naruto-chan?" they asked, getting ready to cry like chibis if no one agreed. Sakura responed first, saying if it would keep them from crying. Naruto decided to tag along out of pure curiosity.

------------------------------------

Naruto sighed for at least the tenth time that minute. He mentally smacked himself. He was the idiot who got himself stuck in this very horrid situation. He was getting prepped for surge. Or, more particularly, to have a tail attached to his rear and ears exchanged for a fox's fuzzy ones. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Oh yeah, Sakura's very persuasive fist...

She wanted bunny ears and a fuzzy tail. So that's what she's getting. A cotton ball attached to her butt. Fine. She didn't have to drag him into it, but no. She had to also say that he was getting fox ear surge. He nodded when the doctor asked if he was comfortable as an IV ran into his arm, the pain dulled by medspray of course. He felt sleepy all of a sudden. Hmm. A nap sounds good. Yeah.

The next thing Naruto thought when he got up was 'this bed is fuzzy.' Wait a minute, where am I? Oh yeah, I went to get surge. Wait a minute! I got surge! He lifted his hands quickly to his head. Yep. Fuzzy ears. He looked behind him. His tail was waving frantically back and forth in his distress. His clothes sat next to the hospital bed, with the back of his jeans pointing up. There was a hole in them for his tail. The room announced to him that he was free to go. He put his clothes on, a tiny bit ticked at trying to get his tail through the hole in his boxers and pants. The tail was orange with streaks of red and blue in it while the brilliant color turned a bright white at the end.

Upon walking into the lobby he saw Sakura, then Xovern looking around worriedly. No Suruya in sight. He sat down, finding a mirror randomly placed on the table and entertained himself by attempting to control his ears. He didn't have to wait long. Suruya came down within ten minutes. All the surges looked kind of... cool and cute, yet awkward.

Sakura, still clad in her knee-length jean shorts and bubblegum pink t-shirt a light blue bunny tail, it had flecks of pink and red and poked out like a wad of cotton. She had also surged to look a little more curvy. Her new rabbit ears streched down to a little past her shoulders. The insides were tan while the outer ears had the same coloring as the tail. Her eyes glimmered with glitter that hadn't been removed, though the actual color of the eyes had changed from pink and green to a bubblegum-rimmed seafoam blue-green. Her nails had gone from simple short nails until they went about half an inch from the finger.

Xovern also wore her pervious outfit, a lime green tanktop that showed off her spinning dragon tatoo and a pair of short jean shorts, showing flawless New Pretty legs, probably tanned from the summer and the fact that there was a beach over on the edge of the city. A smooth golden cat tail, dotted with flecks of rich browns and sunlight yellows. Lynx ears topped her head. They had similar coloring to the tail, but the fur on the ends of them streched about two inches past the outer edges of the years, making them appear much longer than they were. She had surged her eyes too. The inner parts near the pupil were no longer gold but the silver fell into a lime green on the left and a neon blue on the right.

Suruya hadn't changed a much as the other girls. She was still in her black slacks and black corset-style top, with a red ribbon and white inner flap. Her arm warmers stayed the same. Her new tail stuck out the the hole in the back of the slacks and were a midnight black with some red flecks. The end of her tail turned to white Cat ears poked out of her dark hair, with similar coloring as the tail and with gray insides. Naruto could've swore her girly parts got bigger.

* * *

I have to say that 1: I think Sasuke would look bizzare with kitty ears and 2: I have popcorn in my DC's (me and a friend went to see the pink panther 2 and we spilled the giant box of large popcorn on the ground (I had them off) I didn't realize that it got in my DC's until I tried to put them on.

It doesn't feel finished, but I owe you people an update since I haven't updated in forever and a half because I got grounded (I was writing fanfiction instead of doing my english work... But I got my grade up now so I'm passing just in time for the end of the quarter!)


	6. The Sleepover Begins

Oh my God, it's an update!

* * *

Naruto was spared running all the way back from the mansion after his two-hour speed-surge. Sakura was nice enough to call up a hovercar before everyone else recovered from the surgery. Ah, the beauty of modern hover-technology. Bless it's soul.

Problem is now he had only two hours now to get ready for the sleepover. Costumes. Right. What to wear. Ooh, great idea, I'll dress as a Kitsune Spirit from traditional Japan! Black hakama with a white under-kimono and an orange over-kimono would look sweet. Best plan ever!

"Maybe we should change the dress code to pajamas, just so it'll be easier with the whole sleepover ideal..." Xovern lightly breathed in Suruya's general direction.

"You sleep in your underwear, Xov..."

"They don't know that... Well, now they do..."

Dammit. That was a really great idea too. Now he was going to have to think of something different. Oh look, the hovercar landed, hello sweet earth. I have been saved from Suruya's horrible driving. I'm surprised we didn't crash into a mansion on the way here. Okay. Pajamas.

* * *

An hour and a half and a glass of bubbly later Naruto decided he was ready for the pseudo-party. He had finally decided on an outfit. An orange tanktop that cut off shorter than normal, with a pair of black silky sweats that left and inch of skin exposed, don't forget a black and white hat that looked like it was eating his head. He had the wall pop out a pair of slippers that matched his hat for the walk up, and possibly for the walk back to the room. Not that is was very far.

The garb for said party was just as wild as the things he had seen last night, only in a more casual environment than a rave party. Xovern and Suruya 'Aww'ed at his ears sticking up through his nightcap. Their pajamas were almost the complete opposite of their surges. Xovern's consiting of silky black boxer-style shorts with bright blue and green lace around the hems and a skin-tight belly-baring halter top, with a flamboyant blue kimono trailing behind her, with embroidered floral designs in golden hues, the sleeves stretching far past her hands.

Suruya apparently decided to do the exact opposite. she was dressed in a silky black nightgown with golden lace that gracefully floated down to her ankles, a bit off an off-the-shoulders look at the hemline and unfitted sleeves that trailed past her wrists.

The room, however, was completely different from their semi-regal garb. Huge bean-bag chairs were strewn everywhere, all neon colored bliss, along with small tables which had at least three bottles of champange on them for every one. The wallscreen took up half the wall over on the hallway side of the mansion, with a comfy-looking ultra-fluffy couch over by it. There happened to be a long coffee table in front of it, complete with even more bottles of campange, plus a lot of champange glasses, which were slowly fiber-opting between neon colors. The non-wallscreened places were bright sliver, with the carpet black with neon circles.

Totally sleepover pad material. This wasn't for 'we have to go to bed at some point.' This was 'this is a casual party that everyone will eventually fall asleep at and the first person who does will get their hand in warm water and stuff written on their face with sharpie.' The kind where everyone just sleeps where they were watching that cheesy movie with the bad effects. If you were lucky, you fell asleep against a close friend. If you were super lucky, you woke up next to your crush, who probably had things written on their face.

This was gonna be awesome.

Sai, the creeper, was there already, dressed in a black bellyshirt and black sweats, politely smiling with a glass of champange. Along with Sakura, who was dressed in a bubblegum lacy spaghetti straped tank top and a pair of sea green shorts. Suruya poured him a glass of champange, smiling at him with bejeweled eyes. Xovern dragged two beanbags across the room.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji and Hinata should be here shortly!" Xovern poured a herself half a glass of the carbonated liquid after Naruto received his. As if on cue, the door pinged, telling them the rest of the party had arrived.

Naruto hoped to anything that could possibly out there that he wasn't going to be molested in Xovern and Suruya's bathroom this time.

* * *

I haven't updated in so long, dude! I hope no one decides to kill me due to the fact that I'm a moron and I'm lazy and I haven't updated in a year. I'm severly sorry. I get stuck in a rut when it comes to long term projects sometimes. So, yeah. Sorry. Hope you forgive me. I really don't have an excuse.


End file.
